


JNPR Valentine's Day

by SongBird_567



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: Jaune and Pyrrha have a special date planned. Will the perfect day go uninterrupted?These characters belong to RWBY except for that one announcer gal. RWBY belongs to RoosterTeethBurger Hog is a fictional restaurant me and a friend made up for rps.





	JNPR Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> The following contains female weight gain (one segment might make you THINK male weight gain but trust me it’s not included)
> 
> If you do not like female weight gain or a fat girl and thin guy being romantic and cute then I would say don’t read this.

Jaune blushed and gulped nervously as he stared in the mirror. His blonde hair was combed, his teeth brushed, he had just sprayed himself with his new cologne, and his outfit was freshly washed. He was ready for his date.

 

Not just any date. A Valentine’s Day date with none other than Pyrrha Nikos, his partner and as of recently his girlfriend. Yes, Pyrrha finally confessed her feelings for Jaune and he wasn’t completely oblivious to them. 

 

“Ren I don’t know if I can do this…” Jaune said and looked towards Ren. “I mean me and Pyrrha have gone on a few dates now but this is different!” 

 

“How is Valentine’s Day so different?” Ren asked as he looked over to Jaune. 

 

“Oh come on you know it’s not just like any date! This is special since it’s the first Valentine’s Day me and Pyrrha are together! I mean what do you and Nora do?” Jaune asked and sat on the dorm’s large pink sofa.

 

“I make her a lot of heart-shaped pancakes, she eats them, we cuddle on the couch, and then we...nevermind.” Ren said as he blushed lightly.

 

“Come on man you have to tell me!” Jaune said and shook Ren by his shoulders. “What’s next?”

 

Ren simply stared at Jaune with a blank expression. A second passed before Jaune’s own cheeks lit up with a bright blush.

 

“O-oh THAT...I should have guessed.” Jaune said and shivered. “I shouldn’t have to worry about THAT yet. Me and Pyrrha will go out for a nice day in Vale, I’ll take her to see a movie, and then I’ll surprise her with a fancy dinner reservation I made all by myself.”

 

“I helped you set that up.” Ren stated.

 

“....I still called to place it though…” Jaune replied.

 

Suddenly the sound of soft thudding could be heard. That wasn’t too surprising considering the JNPR dorm was just across the hall from team RWBY. This thudding however belonged to one of their teammates as the door opened to reveal some Nora Valkyrie. 

 

Turns out the ongoing battle between Nora’s addiction for pancakes and her hyperactive lifestyle wasn’t a stalemate like many would expect. She had put on a tremendous amount of weight, but at the same time didn’t seem to lose much of her mobility. No one knew exactly where her weight settled on but if one were to guess then they’d perhaps settle that she was somewhere around six hundred pounds.

 

Currently sticking almost three feet out in front of her and taking up the entire width of the doorway was Nora’s belly. The jiggling mass of fat was left mostly exposed as Nora’s shirt rode up her belly. Her belly was divided into two hefty rolls casting a dark shadow over her deep belly button. Her stomach audibly groaned and gurgled as it was jiggled and jostled around from Nora trying to squeeze into the door.

 

Above this belly were two beach ball sized boobs, a teasing view of the orbs being revealed in the heart-shaped hole in Nora’s top. Of course due to the tightness of the shirt this hole was practically overflowing with her bouncing blubber. Nora groaned and tried to turn herself at an angle to squeeze through but this only caused one boob to fit through while the other squished against the doorframe.

 

“Little help boys?” Nora asked and smiled, her chubby cheeks glowing with a blush from both exhaustion and embarrassment. “Hey stop staring!”

 

Jaune snapped to attention and walked over to Nora as Ren did the same, unphased by Nora’s size.

 

“That’s my good boys~” Nora cooed and backed up, this time reaching her flabby arms inside. Each arm jiggled and swayed with Nora’s slightest movements. Her shoulders were large and puffy which supported heavy wobbling speed bag fatty masses that lead down to squishy upper arm and finally pudgy hands with sausage fingers to match. Nora was certainly still strong enough to use her weapon...it was just a matter of her belly and chest getting in the way as well as any swing throwing her off balance. So she had decided to adopt new attack methods like belly bumps or bear hugs. Jaune and Ren were all too familiar with those attacks amongst others.

 

“Did we ever get an update on when maintenance was gonna widen these doors?” Jaune asked as he tried to pull Nora through the door.

 

Ren groaned and pulled on Nora’s other arm. “Miss Goodwitch said Nora had to slim down or squeeze herself through.”

 

“Well, personally I don’t think I need to lose weight. See I’m halfway there!” Nora said and groaned as she wiggled her obese form. The doorway groaned and creaked ominously as Nora’s front half was pulled through, the unseen mass of her butt and thighs being the only thing left outside. 

 

Finally the Valkyrie was inside the room and heaved a heavy sigh before wiping some sweat from her brow, her arm fat jiggling. “Phew thanks you two~” Nora said and scooped the two boys up in a tight hug, forcing groans from Jaune and Ren as they were hugged so tightly.

 

“Ugh y-you’re welcome Noraaaaaaa…” Jaune groaned as he felt like he’d snap like a twig.

 

Poor Ren couldn’t even murmur his response as his face was buried in the valley of Nora’s cleavage. Thankfully he was used to this and trained in anaerobic exercises to cope with prolonged smotherings.

 

“Mmmm loooooove you two sooooooo much!” Nora cooed and somehow squeezed the boy’s tighter into her blubber before finally letting go, the crushed duo gasping for air. “Now Jaune, Pyrrha is on her way up for your date. Make sure you get back before midnight so we can all snuggle up for a movie marathon!” Nora said and turned away before waddling over to her bed.

 

Jaune coughed and nodded weakly. “Yes, Nora.” Jaune said and looked towards his teammate, blushing at the view.

 

Nora was awfully fond of her pink skirt. So fond she didn’t bother to size up despite her massive growth spurt. The pink fabric was somehow able to stretch around the wide circumference of Nora’s waist, but it did not stretch downward at all. This left most of her yoga ball sized cheeks on display as well as white panties with a pink fringe on absolute display. 

 

Not surprising to anyone was that Nora’s thighs were proportionally massive. She needed all the support she could get for her voluptuous mass. This was the excuse she used for her wide and jiggling thighs that deep beneath the blubbery exterior were muscles capable of propelling Nora at astonishing speeds. It also brought a literal meaning to thunder thighs. One day Nora decided to wear her pink athletic shorts while on a walk. She failed to notice she gathered a substantial amount of static electricity. This was revealed when she patted Ren on the back and set off an electrical discharge that left both of their hair a frizzy mess for weeks.

 

Nora sat on her bed, the springs groaning as her weight pressed down on them. She noticed Jaune’s blush and giggled. “Awww Jauney you’re too cute. I’d invite you to stay with me and Renny, but Pyrrha is looking forward to this date. Maybe a little Valentine’s Day kiss though?~” Nora offered and made a kissy face.

 

“I-I’m good…” Jaune said and turned away to hide a brighter blush.

 

“Reeeeeen~” Nora cooed, making a playful little growl. Her hands shooting up like kitty paws, her arms wobbling at the movement.

 

“I’ll get plenty of those later Nora.” Ren said and popped his back, still recovering from the hug. This left him distracted and unaware of a large shadow that was cast over him all before Nora landed on top of him with a heavy thud.

 

“Mmmmmwah!” Nora planted a loud kiss on Ren’s cheek as she nuzzled against the buried boy. “You know the rules! Valentine’s Day is all about kisses and hugs and snuggles and I want em!”

 

“I-I’m gonna go.” Jaune said and stepped out of the dorm, bumping into something soft. “Oh sorry...P-Pyrrha” Jaune blushed as he realized he had just bumped into his girlfriend Pyrrha Nikos.

 

The tall, and wide, girl smiled and moved a crimson red lock of hair behind her ear. “It’s ok Jaune. Are you ready for our date?” She asked and smiled brightly.

 

Pyrrha was an idol to many students at beacon as well as around the world. Beautiful long red hair was tied into a ponytail and held up by a bronze circlet on her forehead, her face bore deep emerald green eyes with light green eyeshadow as well as soft squishy cheeks and a detectable double chin.

 

Pyrrha wore her usual brown overbust corset that had a stripe of lighter brown material down the middle. This corset happened to be struggling, unsurprisingly, to contain a pair of perky and round basketball sized breast that rested atop a heavy double belly, the lower rolls being exposed to reveal the pale wobbling fat as well as her belly button.

 

Pyrrha noticed Jaune staring. She smiled and wrapped her soft and flabby arms around him, a plump hand running through her date’s blonde hair. “Jaune~” She cooed into his ear and hugged him tighter into her soft embrace. Her arms were pleasantly soft and were adorned with Pyrrha’s normal opera type gloves with a bronze bracer squeezing her left arm. 

 

Jaune blushed and hugged back, resting his head on Pyrrha’s soft shoulder. He couldn’t help but look down to see Pyrrha’s rear and a myriad of back fat rolls. This caused an even brighter blush to spread across his cheeks as he quickly glanced away. 

 

Pyrrha still wore her normal red mini skirt, but it was a tad more mini than usual. Not to an extreme as Nora’s though. Pyrrha’s round butt cheeks left only the lower quarter of her rear exposed with a muffin top forming a belt of sorts only with fat. Pressed firmly together were Pyrrha’s thighs, the soft fat wobbling with her steps.

 

Soon the hug ended and Jaune was able to take a step back. His hands however were held in Pyrrha’s. The champion looked into Jaune’s eyes as she smiled. Leaning in she planted a kiss on Jaune’s lips before slowly pulling back. “I’m very excited for our date.” Pyrrha said and released Jaune’s hands, now offering her flabby arm to him.

 

Jaune recovered from the hug and subsequent kiss. He nodded and looped his arm around Pyrrha’s before the two walked down the hall. “Me too. I was thinking we could go out to lunch and catch a movie. Then I have something special planned for tonight.”

 

Pyrrha giggled and rested her head on Jaune’s shoulder. “What a coincidence. I have something special planned for you as well.” Pyrrha cooed and nuzzled her soft cheek against Jaune.

 

“Oh? You didn't have to do that Pyrrha.” Jaune said as the two made their way out of the dorm building. “Well anyway where did you want to go eat?”

 

“Oh, I have the perfect place in mind!” Pyrrha said and took the lead, the couple making their way into the city of Vale.

 

\----

Jaune was...surprised at Pyrrha’s choice. What he was expecting was a nice sit in place. This was a sit-in place but…

 

“Hello and welcome to Burger Hog!” An energetic girl dressed in shorts and a black t-shirt depicting a burger with a chibi pig on it. “I hope you’re all ready for the couple’s eating contest. We’re looking for two lovebirds who are ready to work together to take on our gauntlet of fast food. Winner gets our mystery prize as well as some matching t-shirts to proclaim their love!” 

 

“Um, Pyrrha…” Jaune murmured, looking to his date.

 

“Yes, Jaune?” Pyrrha asked as the two sat in a booth, the redhead filling most of her side.

 

“I’m just wondering...why did you choose this place?” Jaune asked.

 

“Do you not like it?” Pyrrha asked, her pudgy face showing some signs of sadness.

 

Jaune felt his heart tighten. “No no no it’s not that! I just thought you wanted a place more romantic.” 

 

“Well Weiss owns this chain and she gave me coupons. I didn’t want to make you pay for my food since I’m so…” Pyrrha murmured and blushed, tapping her fingers together.

 

Jaune felt as if he were physically stabbed in the heart by some sort of arrow labeled “Jerk.” The kind of thing you would see in a comedy anime. “P-Pyrrha I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings! Here let me make it up to you!” Jaune said and reached for the menu only to be interrupted by fate.

 

“Attention ladies and gentlemen. It appears one of our teams has not arrived. That means we are looking for one more happy couple to compete!” The woman on stage said.

 

Pyrrha smiled and looked at Jaune, placing her hand on his. She didn’t need to say a thing. Jaune knew what she wanted, and didn’t have the heart to say no. That’s how he found himself sitting on stage next to Pyrrha.

 

“Well lookie who showed up. Having a nice date~” Yang’s smug voice sounded.

 

Pyrrha and Jaune looked at the table beside them to see Yang and Ruby sitting there.

 

“What’re you two doing here?” Jaune asked and scratched the back of his head.

 

“Isn’t this supposed to be a couples competition?” Pyrrha added.

 

Yang blushed and crossed her plump arms, leaving Ruby to answer. “Well, Yang couldn’t find a date so I agreed to spend the day with her. So this is like a sisters day out. Plus Weiss gave us a card that gets us into this competition so we got VIP access!” Ruby said smiled proudly.

 

Ruby Rose, Yang’s younger sister as well as the leader of team RWBY. Despite this, she was just as heavy as the rest of them. 

 

She had neck length choppy hair with red tips and silver eyes. Her face was adorned with adorable chubby cheeks, a noticeable second chin. Flabby arms jiggled and wobbled with their movements and seemed more suited for stuffing her face opposed to slaying monsters. 

 

She had a bountiful chest and big wobbling belly all confined within her clothing. Ruby was dressed in her signature outfit consisting of a long-sleeved black dress with red trim on the sleeves. Her dress also has a black waist cincher with red strings which were strained to the absolute limit over her round lap filling belly. The dress ended in what Ruby called her combat skirt which was slightly too short which would reveal her chair filling rear if not for her black leggings. These leggings also seemed to have some holes in them with bubbles of pale fat poking out from Ruby’s squishy legs. One could also not forget her signature red cape flowing behind her.

 

“So yeah we’re gonna see how we do in this contest and then go see a movie.” Ruby said and leaned back in her chair, the wood letting out loud groans.

 

“You mean we’re gonna win this contest and then go see a movie.” Yang clarified.

 

Sitting next to Ruby was her elder sister Yang Xiao Long. Her signature blonde hair flowed long and free, a few of the golden locks dangled before her lilac eyes before being brushed to the side. A smirk crossed her plump face, her left cheek baring a noticeable red hand print. She also had an orange infinity scarf wrapped around her fat neck.

 

Her main outfit consisted of a short-sleeved brown jacket that with a low cut yellow crop top beneath. At her old size this outfit showed off her midriff and to this day it still did...only showing more. Her round belly filled her lap while barely spilling over her knees. Most of her jacket covered her more than generous chest. I mean the girls earlier had some big boobs but this was the whole SHABAM! 

 

Hidden beneath her belly was a brown leather belt with a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip looking like a mini skirt in a way. Beneath this were black booty shirts which failed to cover most of her posterior which left her hefty butt cheeks to go mostly on display as well as all of her tremendously thick thighs. From the angle it was hard for Jaune to notice, but he swore he noticed a second chair holding Yang up, her hips too wide for one.

 

“Um, Yang?” Jaune asked. “What happened to your face?”

 

Yang’s smile faded and she rubbed the back of her head. “Well, I uh…”

 

“She asked Weiss out on a date and she slapped her.” Ruby said.

 

“That’s a little extreme.” Pyrrha replied and placed a hand to her soft chins.

 

“I know right! I didn’t even ask her out on a date. I just asked if she wanted to come hang out with me and Ruby.” Yang said and crossed her flabby arms, the action causing her chest to bounce and wobble lightly.

 

“You called her ice queen and booty bumped her.” Ruby added and giggled.

 

Yang smirked in annoyance and pinched Ruby’s love handle, causing the girl to let out a squeak. “Hey Ruby how about I tell the stories from now on.”

 

“Ow ow ow hey Yang quit it!” Ruby exclaimed and pinched a heavy roll of Yang’s belly, pulling on the flabby roll of fat. 

 

“Ahhh hey!” Yang groaned as her belly wobbled from Ruby’s actions.

 

Jaune blushed and looked away. “Those two are just as lively as ever.” Jaune murmured and leaned against Pyrrha. “They’ll probably beat us so maybe we should just enjoy lunch.

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t give in so easily.” Pyrrha said and giggled as she rubbed Jaune’s chest. “I am a champion after all.”

 

“Alright are all our groups ready?” The announcer woman said and looked to the four groups. Jaune and Pyrrha nodded confidently. Ruby winked and flashed a thumbs up while Yang pumped her fist in the air, the action sending most of her body into a small fit of jiggles. The next two groups, the four appearing as silhouettes (RWBY volume one joke/I’m lazy) nodded as well.

 

“Great! Now we have quite the set up for you all. Ten extra large Burger Hog Signature Burgers loaded with all the bacon and cheese we are legally allowed to add, Twenty jumbo hot dogs loaded with our house made chili, thirty heart-shaped sugar cookies, one extra large heart-shaped blueberry pie, and finally a strawberry milkshake for two~ First couple to finish the gauntlet of food wins our grand prize!” The announcer called and paused for a few seconds. “And go!”

 

Jaune gulped nervously. How was he supposed to help Pyrrha he thought to himself as he placed one of the jumbo hot dogs on a plate in front of him. However when he reached for another Pyrrha stopped him.

 

“It’s ok Jaune. Don’t worry about a thing.” Pyrrha said and cracked her knuckles, the sound causing the other groups to pause their own eating to glance at Pyrrha.

 

It was almost like a flash of lightning. One second Pyrrha was sitting there calm and tranquil, but within an instant she had two of the burgers stacked atop each other. With a massive bite she chomped through almost half of what Jaune could only call a super burger. A single second later she was taking her second bite before finishing on the third.

 

Everyone in the establishment fell silent after what they witnessed. The one to finally break the silence was the announcer, the girl squealing in joy as she picked up her microphone. “Let’s hear it for our shining beauty of group one! In all our Valentine’s Day competitions...No in the entire history of Burger Hog I have never seen such skill!” 

 

Jaune sat back and slowly ate his own food. He had come here for lunch after all, but he was entranced as he watched Pyrrha. It was like the grace of a goddess fused with the gluttony of a demon. She continued to stack two burgers before decimating them in three bites. In a matter of minutes the burgers were gone. Pyrrha simply dabbed at the grease and condiments on her cheeks before hugging Jaune and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

 

“That prize is as good as ours~” Pyrrha cooed and nuzzled against Jaune before she reached for a few sugar cookies, stuffing them into her mouth as crumbs and sprinkles fell into the deep canyon of her cleavage.

 

“Are you sure you don’t need help Pyrrha?” Jaune asked and rubbed Pyrrha’s exposed belly, the action bringing a blush to both individual’s cheeks.

 

“I-I can do it...But do make sure you get something to eat. I don’t want to be a total pig on our date…” Pyrrha said and cooed as Jaune rubbed her belly, the pale expanse of fat groaning and gurgling as it began to digest the first course. 

 

“How did she finish those so fast?!” Yang exclaimed as she had only managed to finish two of the burgers. 

 

“Mmf no clue but we have to hurry!” Ruby exclaimed as her hands rapidly snatched up cookies and stuffing them into her mouth, her flabby arms wobbling as she did so.

 

“Hmm, I should start eating again.” Pyrrha said and sat up straight. “I’d like to keep this lead if possible.” Pyrrha giggled and grabbed two of the jumbo hot dogs.

 

“Hey, Pyrrha one second.” Jaune said and leaned over, kissing Pyrrha’s plump cheek. This caused the champion to blush as bright as her crimson hair as she looked at Jaune. “You can do this.”

 

Pyrrha smiled and nodded before she took a large bite of the hot dog, chili and melted cheese falling onto the platter holding the rest of them. She let out a small moan as she took a second to savor the taste. Then again just as earlier she went into some sort of food mode. Like Neo in the matrix, but instead of dodging bullets in slow-mo she was stuffing her face making everyone look slow in comparison.

 

It was a set order. One hot dog in each hand. Pyrrha would finish the one in her right within three bites, and then turn to the left to repeat the process. Fitting with the machine like rhythm her empty hand would scoop up another hot dog just in time for her to start the cycle all over. With six hot dogs down one would think she needed to stop, but she only kept going without a second of hesitation. She did however take the short second between bites to say something. “Jaune?”

 

The blonde knight was caught off guard having been entranced by Pyrrha’s astonishing form. “U-uh yes Pyrrha?” He asked and shook his head rapidly.

 

“Would you mff be so kind as to mmff so good...Oh uh please loosen my mff corset please.” Pyrrha said and continued to cram more food past her lips, a slight groaning sound emanating from her clothes.

 

Jaune nodded slowly as his hand drifted towards Pyrrha’s back. His hand twitched back as his fingers just barely grazed a roll of Pyrrha’s back fat.

 

This caused Pyrrha to jump a little and actually stop her stuffing. A nervous and excited smile spread across her face as she let out a small giggle. “J-Jaune there’s no need to be nervous...We are together together after all.” Pyrrha said before she resumed her stuffing.

 

Jaune had to take a deep breath to steady himself. ‘I can do this! It’s the one way I can help Pyrrha win.’ Jaune thought and moved his hand back behind Pyrrha, his fingers fiddling with the strings binding her corset. Doing so he accidentally poked the bubbles of fat that were squeezed by the strings. He blushed as his fingers sank into the fat as the involuntary thought of how deep his finger would sink in if he actually TRIED to poke Pyrrha’s blubber. A quick shake of his head cleared these thoughts as he continued to loosen the strings.

 

Pyrrha let out a pleased sigh as her belly was allowed more room to expand outward. “Thank you Jaune.” Pyrrha said and nuzzled against her partner before she put her full focus towards eating.

 

Each hot dog brought what seemed like an extra inch to her belly, pleased moans escaped her as she was able to enjoy the flavor of the food she was practically inhaling, and of course an adorable smile and blush adorned her face as she knew the love of her life was entranced with her eating.

 

‘He’s looking at me he’s looking at me he’s looking at me!’ She thought to herself and kept eating. ‘If I win will he rub my belly? Should I give him a kiss when I finish? No no, I need to at least wipe my mouth with a napkin at least...if I have blueberries on my lips can I say here’s dessert and then kiss him? No! Focus Pyrrha you still have to win!’ Pyrrha gave her cheeks a few slaps to focus herself as she finished off the hot dogs.

 

At the adjacent table Ruby groaned and rested her head on the table. “No matter how fast I eat I can’t catch up.” The rotund reaper murmured as she finished off the last cookie, her cheeks coated in the sugary crumbs.

 

“Ruby I need you to get in the game...ugh those burgers filled me up.” Yang said and rubbed her stuffed gut before undoing the buttons to her jacket, giving the flabby orb some extra room to expand. “Hey stay with me Ruby!”

 

“This contest was couples only. It knows we are lying and is punishing us….” Ruby murmured before Yang lifted her head up and stuffed a hot dog into her mouth. “Heeeey I can do it myself.” Ruby groaned and blushed as with a sudden RIP Ruby’s dress tore open to expose her belly. “Ahhh noooooo!” 

 

“Less talking, more eating!” Yang said as she stuffed two hot dogs into her own mouth. ‘I’m not gonna just roll over and let Pyrrha win!’

 

Pyrrha however had an ever-widening waistline….I mean lead….yes an ever-widening lead on the other competitors. She was even using tactics to help her demolish the stack of food before her faster. The burgers and hot dogs were designed to stuff the competitor, but those who broke past the food wall would have to face the final sugary step of the race. If one were to eat the cookies one at a time then you’d make yourself sick from the sugar. Though if you could plow through them fast enough you could hurtle the sugar crash for a moment at least. This is what led Pyrrha to load the remaining cookies on top of the blueberry pie. She then divided it into four separate slices.

 

The crowd watched in awe as she prepared the food with accuracy and precision. Pyrrha had the competition planned out before she even took her first bite. She had always sized up her opponent in a fight so this wasn't too different. She knew Yang and Ruby since they were friends. She knew Yang would focus on the meat dishes while Ruby would plow through the cookies and work on the rest of the dessert. This would be their downfall as Yang would get too full and Ruby would have a sugar crash.

 

Pyrrha smirked as she saw her plan work out perfectly. ‘That’s my only two obstacles out of the way.’ Pyrrha thought to herself and stuffed one-fourth of the pie into her mouth. Frosting and blueberry pie filling stained her cheeks as she pulled back from the large bite. She may have planned her opponents' downfall, but that didn’t mean she herself had the perfect strategy to win. 

 

Honestly Pyrrha herself was feeling stuffed. The cookies and pie were amazing together, but the poor girl was having a hard time gnawing through it. “Ugh….” Pyrrha groaned after she swallowed the first bite. She shortly contemplated putting it down before she felt Jaune place his hands on her belly.

 

“Here let me try to help.” Jaune said and used his aura, soothing Pyrrha’s aching belly. “Ren taught me this little trick. Figured now is the best time to test it.”

 

Pyrrha cooed and moaned as her uncomfortably full belly began to feel more tingly. Her discomfort was replaced with pleasure as Jaune’s aura flowed over her tummy. “Thank you Jaune.” Pyrrha said and stuffed the rest of her first slice into her mouth. “That feels very nice...Maybe press your hand in a little?”

 

Jaune rubbed the back of his head nervously before obliging, pressing his hand gently into Pyrrha’s belly. “L-like this?”

 

“Hehe~” Pyrrha giggled before, “Uuuuurp...A-ah sorry! Y-yes just like that.” Pyrrha said and grabbed the next two pieces, alternating between bites. 

 

Soon those two were gone and Pyrrha was working on the final piece. Only it and a milkshake stood between her and victory. The latter would be easy, but at the moment each bite was a struggle. Despite her feeling stuffed to the brim Pyrrha slowly chewed and swallowed the final slice, leaning back when she was done. 

 

“You’re doing great.” Jaune said, encouraging Pyrrha as she rested. “Here I can help you on this last one. I mean this has two straws in it.” Jaune grabbed the milkshake. It had a pink color with a whipped topping. At the precipice of this rested a simple cherry. Jaune noticed this and took a deep breath. He had an idea but didn’t know how to go about it.

 

Jaune plucked the cherry off the top and removed its stem before popping it into his mouth. Pyrrha stared curiously as Jaune leaned down only to suddenly kiss her. The redhead blushed and accepted the kiss, wrapping her flabby arms around Jaune and pulling him close. The two moaned gently into each other’s mouths as Jaune slipped the cherry past Pyrrha’s lips.

 

The kiss ended with the two pulling back from each other slowly. Pyrrha giggled and chewed the sweet cherry before swallowing. “Oh Jaune~”

 

“Oh Pyrrha~” Jaune replied and placed the milkshake between them. “How about we win this together?”

 

“I’d like that.” Pyrrha said and wrapped her lips around one straw as Jaune did the same with the other.

 

“Soooooooooooo cute!” The announcer girl exclaimed followed by an audible ‘Awwww’ from the crowd as they all watched Jaune and Pyrrha quickly finish the milkshake. “It looks like we have our winners!”

 

“You did it Pyrrha!” Jaune cheered and hugged Pyrrha tightly.

 

“Uuurp...Thank you Jaune...maybe don’t squeeze too tight...No nevermind it’s fine.” Pyrrha said and hugged Jaune back, only far tighter than the boy expected.

 

“Now to our lovely...lovebirds, I present the promised Burger Hog shirts.” The girl said and handed Jaune and Pyrrha two shirts, each bearing the same chibi pig on a heart-shaped burger on the front. Then on the back in red letters it said, ‘I’ll be swineing if you leave me.’

 

“Thank you.” Pyrrha said and pulled the shirt on. It hugged her tightly and still left her belly exposed, but based on the establishment she felt like that was intentional.

 

“These are pretty cool…” Jaune said and looked at his own, the shirt practically hanging off of him like a tarp.

 

“Buuuuuuuut that’s not all you’re getting. Our super secret mystery prize is a spa day for two~” The announcer girl said and handed Jaune the coupon. “Have fun you two~” She giggled and winked.

 

“A spa day?” Pyrrha murmured and smiled. “That sounds amazing. Couples massages, thermal baths, and maybe even a sauna.” Pyrrha cooed and rubbed her belly.

 

“That would be nice. The only movies out today are cheesy romances anyway.” Jaune said and stood up, preparing to leave only to be tapped on the shoulder.

 

“Hey there blonde...How about one of those fancy belly rubs before you leave?” Yang asked and laughed nervously as she patted her stuffed belly, the packed orb wobbling lightly. “Kinda overdid it and I could really use a hand...heh get it?”

 

“Me too.” Ruby said and flashed her cutest pair of puppy dog eyes, rubbing the exposed blubber of her belly. “Pretty please~”

 

Pyrrha giggled, a shadow falling over her. “Yang, would you like a black eye to match that red handprint?” Pyrrha asked and cracked her knuckles, something uncharacteristic of the normally positive redhead.

 

“Heheheh….nevermind” Yang said as Ruby zoomed behind Yang, using her elder sister as a human shield.

 

The shadow disappeared from Pyrrha. “See you two later.” She said and led Jaune outside, the blonde boy oblivious to Pyrrha’s momentary hostility.

 

“So should we get going?” Jaune asked before Pyrrha pressed him against a wall, her blubbery belly and chest pressing against him. “Pyrrha?”

 

Pyrrha smiled and kissed Jaune lightly. “Thank you for the help back there.” Pyrrha cooed and kissed Jaune again only this time with a little more power. “I um...I really liked it when you rubbed my belly. I didn’t even have to ask.”

 

“Well you’re my partner...my girlfriend.” Jaune corrected himself and smiled. “I have to make sure you’re ok, and if that means a belly rub or two then I’d be more than happy to help.”

 

“Do kisses count as helping?” Pyrrha asked and smiled.

 

“I uh...if you think they do then I won’t argue.” Jaune said and kissed Pyrrha gently as he wrapped his arm around her. His arms sank into her soft pudge as his hands gently squeezed her back rolls.

 

Pyrrha moaned gently into the kiss and rubbed Jaune’s back. “Thank you~” She cooed and kissed Jaune deeper once more, her tongue slipping past his lips.

 

Jaune couldn’t help but feel embarrassed as he let Pyrrha take the lead of the kiss. ‘I should be the one to make the first move but...Maybe let Pyrrha set the pace for now?’ He thought to himself and just did his best to kiss back.

 

The kiss continued a little longer before Pyrrha pulled back. “As much as I’d like to continue we should get to the spa.” Pyrrha said and ran her hand through Jaune’s hair. 

 

Jaune blushed and nodded slowly. “Yeah you’re right...one more kiss though?” Jaune asked and smiled.

 

“Of course~” Pyrrha replied and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm a few days late posting this here. More parts to come!
> 
> This is a story where I'm focusing less on the gaining and more on the interactions with the bigger girls. I hope it turned out well. Also I went into describing the girl's designs more as I suspect some people that don't know RWBY might read this.
> 
> Let me know what you think below!


End file.
